


Slipping

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Coaching, Comfort, F/F, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Living together in St. Petersburg, Lover's Quarrel, Yuri P. lives with them, gentle scolding, mild injury mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: A dramatic title for a purely fluffy piece that takes place while living in St. Petersburg. Gender-swapped characters. Everything else is the same.





	Slipping

“Yuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiiii~”

Viktoriya’s chime-like voice echoed throughout the empty rink like it was a cathedral. The sound was sweet and clear. And foreboding.

Yuuri’s whole body tensed and she almost lost her balance.

“I’m sure I’m not going to find you on the ice while your wrist is still recovering~”

The sound of heels striking tile drew ominously closer. Yuuri scrambled for the boards, abandoning any gracefulness she had been enjoying in her solitude. She straightened up from slipping-on her guards to find her fiancé blocking the exit, arms crossed.

“Viktoriya,” Yuuri greeted with a nervous laugh.

“If you’re going to lie to me, you should at least put some effort into it. I was a little insulted.” Viktoriya swept the silver hair out of her face in irritation.

“…Ehh, how did you find me?” Yuuri asked, avoiding her sharp gaze.

Viktoriya let out a sigh.

“Well, it seemed it would be difficult for you to do the shopping when you didn’t even bring the list.”

“Oh,” Yuuri flushed.

“But aside from that, you’ve had ‘guilty’ written all over you since this morning.” Amusement flickered over Viktoriya’s face but then she remembered that she was supposed to be _scolding_ , like a proper coach. No, it was more than that… “I don’t like the idea of you hiding things like this from me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The doctor said at least one week before returning to normal practice-”

“I know.”

Yuuri felt a hand fall gently onto her shoulder.

“What is it you are trying to get away from?” Viktoriya asked. Her slim, manicured fingers brushed over Yuuri’s cheek, smoothing away a few sweat-dampened strands of dark hair.

The sun was setting outside, the gold light streaming into the lobby starting to dim.

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri muttered. “Lately, it’s like all of my thoughts are boiling over. I can’t sit still. I can’t- I don’t know.” She was still staring at the floor. “I guess I didn’t want to feel like… maybe I’m having a relapse. Maybe all of my work- our work- has been for nothing and I’m right back to where I started. I didn’t want you to notice. I thought maybe if you didn’t notice, things would go back to normal.”

“Yuuri…”

Viktoriyah raised Yuuri’s chin, leaning in so that they were eye-to-eye. “Every skater has setbacks. It’s quite normal to experience the feeling of hitting a wall once in a while. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard. So you’ve hit a rough patch. If you don’t admit it, how can you work around it? But you should be leaving some of that responsibility with me and focusing on your health as well. A sprained wrist may be a minor injury, but you need to take recovery seriously so that you don’t make it worse.”

“Yes…”

“Don’t just go running off alone whenever you’re feeling anxious.”

“Yes…”

“Are you listening?” Viktoriyah squeezed Yuuri’s cheeks with her hand.

“ _Agh_ -Yeshhh!” Yuuri brushed her off.

Viktoriyah seemed appeased.

“…I was really worried, when you landed like that.”

“I’m sorry I worried you." Yuuri took Viktoriyah's hand in hers.

A long, quiet moment passed.

“Well. I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow. Maybe later tonight~?” Viktoriyah grinned. “Let’s go home. I sent Yura out for groceries earlier. I’m sure she’ll be back by now, complaining about how hungry she is instead of cooking something for herself.”

Yuuri plopped onto the nearest bench and began wrestling with her laces, one-handed. Viktoriyah dropped lightly to her knees, taking firm custody of Yuuri’s hands and reassigning them to a spot on their owner’s lap, smoothly slipping off the skates as if they’d been untied the whole time. They both paused for a moment like this. Yuuri smiled, returning Viktoriyah’s soft gaze.

They stood together, and Yuuri shyly slipped an arm around her fiancé’s waist as they headed towards the parking lot, where Makkachin was pouncing impatiently at the driver’s seat window.

“So you’re not mad at me for sneaking out behind your back to practice, then?” Yuuri asked as they climbed into the car.

“Nyeht, nyeht. You’re certainly being punished,” Viktoriyah announced cheerfully. “No katsudon until the end of the season.”

Yuuri let out a sound as if she was dying.


End file.
